Two Minds As One
by Draiq
Summary: Charles is an Enigma, Erik an overflowing well of emotion. Each afraid of the other, yet inevitably drawn closer. Drabbles, Charles/Erik, T, Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So I wrote a drabble, and then I fell in love with the drabble and decided to make a whole series of them that follow the scenes in the movie, but that depict what _really_ happened. Only problem is, the original drabble will end up being about the third or fourth part of this series. Ah well, I never do things the easy way. :P

If you haven't read the original drabble, it's probably a good thing, spoilers and all. :P So here is the lovely part one. :D

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

 **88888988888**

 **Two Minds As One - Part One**

 _ **Not Alone**_

Charles stilled at the top of the stairs, 'Stop stop stop!' Pressing his fingers to his forehead he gasped, 'Ah!'

'Charles?' Moira looked worried, 'Are you okay?'

He turned to her, his fingers still at his aching temple, 'There's someone else out there.'

Moving quickly he forced his way back up to the deck, pointing out across the water, 'There!'

Across the swelling waves a huge chain rose slowly and ominously, the anchor attached to its head swirling in the air like an angry cobra, before striking down and into the deck of the yacht. It ripped the boat apart as it soared back up into the air, ready to strike again, to once again rip into the vessel rocking on the swelling tide, and send timber flying.

Charles felt rather than saw the presence in the water, one angry swell of rage and fire, of burning agony. The clarity with which he felt the emotions astonished him, pained him as his mind was stabbed with grief, torture, and the will to kill.

Suddenly, something changed. The anchor fell down useless, the huge chain falling limp and lifeless into the waves. In the dark, Charles felt the presence begin to move, desperation the one clear, ruling emotion bleeding from the person.

In a blinding stab of reality, Charles saw what was happening, what was being done. With desperation in his voice he called out across the waves, unsure if it was all his own, 'Let go! You have to let him go!'

Turning to the man beside him he gasped, 'You've got to help him, you've got to get someone in the water.' Turning back to the swelling tide approaching him, the man's face became visible, 'Let him go! You have to let him go!'

He felt it, the blind determination, the red cloud of rage blocking the other's senses. He had only moments, seconds to act before the man would be lost forever. Running across the deck he ripped his jacket off, throwing it aside when it got in his way. The man's lungs were already screaming out for oxygen, a burning ache inside Charles' own body he could no more ignore than he could oppress.

Without even thinking, he jumped the rail and dived into the water, the freezing ice of it clutching at him with bitter resolve as he threw his arms around the body beneath him, held on to the other man with all his might as together they were dragged through the water.

What had once been sharp emotions were now overwhelming, battering his mental defences from all sides as he fought not to be consumed by it. The other man struggled, feeling his arms around his torso he tried to throw Charles off without losing his hold on the submarine. Desperately, Charles reached out with his mind.

 _You can't, you'll drown. You have to let go. I know what this means to you, but you're going to die._

Held tight within his arms the other tensed, thrashing as he tried to break free.

 _Please, Erik! Calm your mind!_

Slowly, their rapid pull through the water stilled, and Charles was able to grab the other with one arm, turning his body so he could use the other to pull them back to the surface.

A sudden rush of despair swept over him as Erik, the man he now held, slowly went still. A wave of remorse, of sorrow so harrowing he wondered how one person could feel so strongly and not simply break apart.

Breaching the surface they both gasped for much needed air, Charles' grip on the other broken as he was hit with a more than firm hand.

'Get off me!' in the water beside him the other man thrashed, forcing him away with a harshly drawn breath and a hard shove, 'Get off me!'

Charles gasped for breath, 'Calm down! Just breathe.' He turned as a light flashed over the water near them, 'We're here!' he called out sharply, his voice ragged as he tried to shut out the emotions of the man beside him.

'Who are you?' Erik's voice was as harsh and pained as his own.

Spitting out water he turned to the other man, 'My name's Charles Xavier.'

Erik gasped, treading water, 'You were in my head. How did you do that?'

Charles gritted his teeth, 'You have your tricks, I have mine.' He thrashed his head slightly against the waves of anger and rage still swelling from the other man, his tone was almost angry now, 'I'm like you. Just calm your mind!'

Erik choked a little on water, fighting to keep himself afloat, 'I thought I was alone.' This time his voice was softer, not as angry, and Charles noticed with relief that the piercing emotions had started to lose some of their bite.

'You're not alone.' Charles said with a small smile, shaking his head, 'Erik, you are not alone.'

Across the water their eyes met, a quick flash of something sparking between them that had both of them once again gasping for air, and fighting the waters pull.

Suddenly there were loud voices, shouting, and the two were gripped and pulled from the water, to be hauled, gasping and tired, back onto the ship's deck.

Charles sat slowly, leaning over the man beside him he gripped the side of his face, a soft smile lighting his features, 'You have me now Erik, you are not alone.'

Erik's startled eyes met his for a mere second, before officers were pulling them both to their feet, and hustling them down separate stairs, towels being wrapped around them and hot drinks thrust into their frozen hands.

Across the deck, Erik's eyes sought out Charles' once more, before he swallowed a bitter knot of loss, and stepped bellow deck.

 **88888988888**

Okay, there it is. Well I have to say, naturally I didn't write this scene :P It was taken fresh from the movie, but I don't think I can write the series I want to write without it.

There will be more coming soon. :)

 _You_ _'_ _ve come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, part two is here! Just a quick little scene this one, next one will be more exciting. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

 **88888988888**

 **Two Minds As One** **–** **Part Two**

 _ **Foreboding**_

Erik sighed, pulling his jacket on slowly as he left the hotel room. Since he's been pulled on deck and brought to the hotel, he hadn't seen the mysterious man again.

Somehow, someone he had never met had risked his life to save him; had read his mind and seen all that he was, and still wanted to save him. He shivered slightly, feeling uncomfortable in his own skin as he walked down the stairs slowly, he hated that man, hated him for stopping him, for breaking him apart from the man he wanted, no, _needed_ to kill.

But at the same time, he was curious, so blindingly curious about him that it drove him to distraction. Why had he stopped him? What did that other man gain from saving his life, from breaking him away from what would have ultimately killed him?

Stepping into the lobby he was suddenly faced with reality, with the slight smile of that wicked English face as he was nodded out of the front doors, and into the waiting car. Sliding across the back seat, he let out a soft breath as the Englishman slid in beside him, the gentle press of his thigh against his own somehow comforting.

With a slow drag the car slid into motion, and Erik was staring, he knew he was, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Beside him, the other man grinned, 'I'm sorry, this must be quite shocking to you. I assume you were told we're being taken to a military base?'

He nodded slightly, 'Yes, but why?'

Beside him, Charles smiled slightly, 'Because we are persons of special interest my friend, and they need us.'

It seemed that was all that would be said, and Erik was fine with the silence for the time being.

After what felt an age, the car slowed and pulled in at the front of a large building. Stepping from the car Erik surveyed it warily, his long stride falling in easily and subconsciously with the man beside him as they matched pace.

'Welcome to my facility.' The small, slightly plump man who had ridden with them said with a grin, 'My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defence.'

A cold, heavy feeling settled in the pit of Erik's stomach, 'Or offence.'

Charles glanced at him quickly, a grim look on his face that seemed to indicate he had felt the same sinking in his gut as Erik had.

Ignoring the interruption the small man continued, 'This guy Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him, he's working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop them.'

Beside him, Charles face twisted with something Erik couldn't quite identify, 'Marvellous, so we're to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?'

The other man sighed, 'Something like that.'

 **88888988888**

Well there ya go, just a quick one this time. :P

 _You_ _'_ _ve come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, well part three's done!

 **Disclaimer** : Really still not mine.

 **88888988888**

 **Two Minds As One – Part Three**

 _ **Reader**_

Erik slid the file drawer open silently, deft fingers flicking over folder after folder until they landed upon the one he needed. Pulling it out he read the name printed on the front of the file.

 **SHAW, SEBASTIAN.**

 **FILE NO. 118470**

Nodding to himself he slipped the file inside his briefcase, before snapping it shut and exiting the room.

He slid through the building silently, all of his senses on high alert as he clung to the shadows, before eventually making his way out the front door, and heading down the main path.

'From what I know about you, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long.'

Erik stopped instantly, the smooth English voice startling him into stillness. Turning on the spot, his eyes met the other man's, 'What do you know about me?'

Charles face was open, 'Everything.'

Something cold inside of Erik clenched tight, once again his skin crawled as though it wasn't his own, 'Then you'll know to stay out of my head.' He turned, walking away from the other man with the sole purpose of getting away, he needed to get out of his sight. How could he be near a man who could read everything he was, everything he had ever been?

'I'm sorry Erik, but I've seen what Shaw did to you, I've felt your agony.' The words cut into Erik like knives, once again stilling his steps as he compelled the other with his mind to just stop, to just leave him alone with his thoughts, with his pain.

Behind him, Charles continued quietly, 'I can help you.'

Erik almost choked on a small, bitter laugh, 'I don't need your help.'

Charles cut him off almost as soon as the words had left his mouth, 'Don't kid yourself, you needed my help last night. It's not just me you're walking away from; here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself.'

Erik swallowed thickly as the other man stepped closer.

'I won't stop you leaving.' Charles' lips twitched into a sad smile, 'I could, but I won't.'

Turning, he began to walk back towards the complex, calling over his shoulder as he went, 'Shaw's got friends, you could do with some.' Then the other man was gone, back inside the building leaving Erik alone with his thoughts.

Letting out a ragged breath Erik dropped to the ground, sitting heavily on the concrete as he strained to pull his emotions back into check. He gritted his teeth harshly, how was it this man could break down every barrier he had made around himself with only a few words?

Charles was smaller than him, slighter and definitely less physically strong, but he was filled with such certainty, such latent power and control that Erik wondered how he could ever measure up. The other man's power frightened him, terrified him even. To think that someone could so easily see everything he had ever felt or thought filled Erik with horror.

How could he hide himself away, how could he be the strong, capable person he was without the other knowing just what a broken and bitter man he was on the inside? Would the other see his nightmares? Could Charles tell how he woke it a cold sweat every morning, metal objects raining down all around him as they impaled walls and furniture, shredding the room he was staying in as he screamed out his hatred and remembered pain?

Looking back towards the closed doors, Erik forced himself to breathe normally, his usual steely emotions sliding back into place as he composed himself. The other man had not tried to force him when clearly he could have, perhaps that said something of his character.

Standing again Erik looked between the doors, and the open car park behind him. Sighing, he stepped forward, briefcase still held firmly in his hand, and pushed the doors wide.

 **88888988888**

Okay, well there ya go!

I suppose really most of what goes on in these drabbles won't actually be my own work, so I guess in that respect I'm a little bit of a fail of a writer. XZ What I do hope to convey though it the thoughts and emotions behind each action, I want them to fit into the movie as though it is what really happened, and I suppose for that I will have to draw most of my material directly from the movie itself. I hope no one hates me for that. XZ

 _You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, part four!

 **Disclaimer:** Is this even necessary…?

 **88888988888**

 **Two Minds As One – Part Four**

 _ **The Beginning**_

Charles sighed to himself as he listened to the CIA operative brief him on the radar they'd built outside.

'…It could help us find other mutants like you.'

Charles' head snapped around as he felt a new presence at the door.

'What if they don't want to be found by you?'

'Erik!' Charles startled as he said it, instantly trying to tamp down the eagerness clear in his voice, 'You decided to stay.' He was more than a little surprised to see the taller man stood at the entrance to the room, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't quite get a handle on the smile that slid unconsciously across his lips.

Erik's face was serious, 'If a new species is being discovered, it should be by its own kind. Charles and I find the mutants, no suits.'

Charles completely tuned out of the other man's response to the blatant challenge, all of his attention focused on the man stood across the room who'd just proposed they both work together.

He wouldn't push Erik to find out what he was thinking, he never did that if he could help it, though sometimes that reflex exercised itself. It wasn't by choice that he had seen everything Erik had been through, it was more like the thoughts had been pushed into him by the sheer weight and power of Erik's emotions.

Lying panting on the ship's deck, Erik's heart had been breaking all over again; the other man had felt everything he'd been put through as though it had happened only seconds before, had relived the memories as he was forced to realise the man who had done it all to him was once again far from his sights.

And being pulled to his feet and pushed down the stairs, Charles had seen and felt it all too.

'Charles is fine with the CIA being involved, isn't that right?'

Erik was looking at him very seriously now, and Charles felt a little wicked stirring in the back of his mind that wanted to play this game with him. 'No, I'm sorry, but I'm with Erik, we'll find them alone.'

A small, mischievous smile flitted momentarily across Erik's face, and Charles grinned internally.

'What if I say no?'

Charles' mental grin grew wider, but externally he simply raised an eyebrow, 'Then good luck using your installation without me.'

 **88888988888**

'What an adorable lab rat you make Charles.'

Charles frowned, 'Don't spoil this for me Erik.'

Erik's mouth was twisted in a slight grin, 'I've been a lab rat, I know one when I see one.' Though he said the words light-heartedly, Charles could feel the soft flicker of anger behind them.

'Are you sure we can't shave your head?'

'Don't touch my hair.' he said sternly.

Charles could hear whizzing behind him, then a slow hum as the machine churned to life. Erik leant forward over the rail, his eyes set firmly to Charles own as he watched with bated breath.

Charles looked into Erik's eyes for a long moment, drawing strength from them as he felt the strong presence near him, before sliding his eyes shut.

There was a sharp, sudden pain at the back of his eyes and Charles gasped, reaching out he gripped the rail in front of him tightly as white flared before his eyes. He could see them now, all of them, all over the world.

Beside him there was a sharp stab of worry, so strong he had to close his eyes again to block it out as it washed over him in one long pulse. He let his eyes open again and grinned, feeling the worry wane as Erik understood that he was fine.

He couldn't focus now on how happy that sudden jolt had made him, his pleasure at that simple sign of caring from the other man lost in his wonder at the amazing scenes playing out before his eyes.

His hazy vision focused on a dancer, and he grinned.

 **88888988888**

Well there it is! Next scene is a good one. ;)

I'm trying to cut out as much of the unneeded dialogue and interaction as I can now, I don't want to be seen as someone who just writes down a movie and calls it their own work. :(

 _You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	5. Chapter 5

Woot! Made it to part five all in one night! When does that EVER happen? :P

I'm not sure if this still counts as a drabble, but whatever. :P

 **Disclaimer:** So not mine.

 **88888988888**

 **Two Minds As One – Part Five**

 _ **Stirrings**_

'You should fit in well here Erik, it strikes me as your kind of scene.'

Erik grinned at the slightly shorter man beside him, 'You know Charles, if you wanted to take me to a bar, all you had to do was ask.'

Charles laughed quietly, 'Erik, if I wanted to take you to a bar, I'd have you ask me so I couldn't be held responsible for whatever mess you made.'

It was a joke and Erik could tell as much, but the sudden revelation that his new friend could implant thoughts or ideas into his mind stopped him in his tracks, smoke swirling around him as he tried to stop his mind from panicking at the thought that he could be so easily manipulated.

Charles stopped, turning back to him with a worried frown, 'Of course you know I wouldn't, I don't do things like that Erik.'

Erik sighed, relaxing his body as he started walking again, 'I know Charles, just sometimes you scare me' he said with a soft grin.

Charles laughed as he took a seat at the edge of the stage, ' _I_ scare _you_? If either of us should be scared Erik, it's me.'

Erik raised an eyebrow, completely ignoring the girl dancing before them as he looked the other in the eyes, 'And why is that?'

Charles grinned, 'Well, you have complete control over everything metal don't you? You could do anything to me you wanted.'

Erik twitched slightly as he chided himself, he presumed it was the dark lighting, heavy smoke in the air and the exotic dancer a metre away from them that had him interpreting that last sentence in a way he was certain it wasn't meant.

Beside him Charles' head flicked up quickly, and Erik tamped that particular though process down instantly, shifting his focus completely to the female dancer in front of him.

He could feel Charles' eyes studying his face, before the other man turned to face the girl as well, 'I suppose we'd best get this show on the road, I wouldn't want you losing sight of the mission.' His voice was thick with humour as he chuckled quietly, and Erik grinned, mentally patting himself on the back.

'Don't worry Charles, I have the mission perfectly within my sight.' He let the slow pull of lust trawl along his words as he said them, and beside him Charles snorted.

Looking up at the girl before him Erik held up a note, grinning as she took it.

 **88888988888**

Erik slid onto the bed, a luxuriant grin on his face as he eyed the Champaign on the table beside him, 'Well this is nicer than some places I've been to.'

The bed dipped slightly and suddenly Charles was led beside him, cheeky grin lighting his features, 'I don't doubt it my friend.'

Erik pulled a mock offended face, 'Are you calling me loose Charles?'

Beside him his friend laughed, 'Not at all Erik, I'm simply calling you you. I've no doubt you've seen your fair share of beds in strip bars. An act I myself have not had the pleasure of.'

Erik sat up a little, laughing on the inside but a scowl present on his features, 'So you _are_ calling me loose! I seriously doubt you've never bedded a woman in a bar Charles.'

Charles grinned at him cheekily, 'Ah, that's not what I said Erik. It's just that I never seem to be able to make it to the bed.'

Erik couldn't help but chuckle quietly, the surprising rude comeback from his otherwise polite friend a sudden and startling revelation.

Beside him Charles' face took on a sudden warm glow, and with a slight flush Erik realised he'd just laughed for the first time in what felt like years.

'There now, you should do that more often I think, my friend.'

Erik fell silent at the soft words met his ears, looking away from Charles as he studied the room, and wondered just what was taking the dancer so long.

'Although I must say, I'm quite sure this is the first time I've been on a bed with another man. And it's such a nice bed too.'

Charles voice was filled with laughter as he jibed his friend, but Erik very carefully forced his mind to go blank. It would not do to go thinking on that sentence, or the position they were in, for too long. He realised with a small feeling of sadness that he was quickly becoming adept at keeping his thoughts secret. He didn't want to have to do that around Charles, he wanted to be open with him, but for a man with his powers, every stray thought just seemed so dangerous.

Suddenly Erik was left wondering if he would ever be comfortable around Charles, if he could ever really let his guard down around a man like him. The thought filled him with an unexpected wave of sadness, of which he could not quite locate the origin.

Beside him Charles sat up slowly, 'Are you okay Erik?'

Snapping back to the present he met Charles' eyes, 'Yeah, just wondering what's taking her so long.'

As soon as he'd said it the door swung wide and the girl stepped in. The sudden moment was gone, and Erik was left grinning at Charles, as the other man returned the grin. As one they slid back on the bed, aloof air filling the room as Erik poured them both a glass of Champaign.

'You cats know it's double for both, right?'

Charles grinned, 'Mmm, no that won't be necessary, though I'm sure it would be magical.'

Erik swallowed the laugh that wanted to break free from his throat, mentally deciding he only needed to do that once in twenty-four hours. He put his glass down and faced the girl, 'We were thinking more, we'll show you ours, if you show us yours.'

He could practically feel Charles wicked intent beside him as the girl looked a little disgusted, 'Baby, that is _not_ the way it works around here.'

Grinning, Erik snapped his fingers and called the wine up towards him, turning to Charles he raised a cheeky eyebrow, 'More tea vicar?'

Charles met his eyes, something deep and wicked in them that had Erik's breath catching in his throat, 'Don't mind if I do.'

 **88888988888**

Well there it is! Starting to go the way I originally planned now. :D

 _You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	6. Chapter 6

Part six! Just a short one this, but the next one should be good. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Dude, seriously?

 **88888988888**

 **Two Minds As One – Part Six**

 _ **Push**_

'We got a problem.'

Beside Charles Erik tensed, 'What?'

'I'm so sorry, this wasn't on the map!'

Looking out of the front of the truck Charles swore silently to himself, before nodding reassuringly, 'No matter what happens, act normally. I'll take care of this alright.'

Charles could feel Erik's eyes on him as he quickly summed up their situation, his mind buzzing with the need to get them through the checkpoint safely. Turning to the men he took charge easily, 'Right, listen to me. You are all going to have to remain calm, and don't say a word. I'll get us through this, but I need you all to be still, and silent.'

The soldiers nodded their assent, lips pressed tightly together as they looked at him with confused but trusting faces.

The truck slowed to a halt, and Charles let his fingers slide over his forehead, pressing into his temple as he concentrated strongly on the minds of the two men now walking around the side of the truck. In moments they would throw the doors wide, he had only seconds to work his magic.

A dog barked loudly and the men shifted uncomfortably, breaking Charles concentration. Holding up a hand he urged them into stillness, 'Woah woah, easy, take it easy chaps.'

Suddenly the doors were thrown wide and Charles had to set his jaw with determination, his whole being focused on stopping the man from seeing what was really there.

The back of the truck was thick with tension as the men waited, guns at the ready should things go south, before the group let out a collective sigh as the doors were once again swung shut.

Sitting back heavily in his seat Charles grinned at Erik, his friend returning the gesture as he patted Charles on the knee good naturedly, a gentle warmth radiating from him, 'Nice work Charles, that was impressive.'

Looking up he could sense unease lurking at the back of the other's mind, and instantly felt nauseated, 'I'm out of practice, apart from the last couple of day I haven't had to press anyone in years.'

Erik's eyes caught his own, 'When was the last time?'

Charles laughed quietly, 'I believe it was when I was eighteen, and I needed to persuade a young man to punch himself in the face, rather than harass a barmaid.'

Erik grinned, the lingering traces of unease sweeping from him in a way that had Charles sighing in relief, 'Why didn't you just punch him yourself?'

Charles looked offended, 'What, and mess up these beautiful hands?' He held up his slender fingers as if to cement his point, and the back of the truck filled with quiet chuckles, the men clearly in awe, but once again comfortable in his presence.

 **88888988888**

Well there it is, another quickie. In this one, since it's in Charles' POV I think it takes a little more work to understand what's going on in Erik's head, but I'm hoping from the previous parts you'll be able to get a good idea. :)

 _You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, part seven is here!

 **Disclaimer:** Definitely still not mine.

 **88888988888**

 **Two Minds As One – Part Seven**

 _ **The Calm**_

'He's going to start world war three single handed!'

'We have to do something!'

'Like what? We're moving out.'

Charles' head snapped back to the man beside him, 'You can't!

Looking out across the open grounds he could only grit his teeth against the sudden wave of hate, of anger that swept back to him from his friend. Running across the green grass Erik was like rage incarnate, sweeping men aside with brutal violence as he coiled them in wire, threw them to the ground and clubbed them with their own weapons.

He was like a man transformed, all of him that had been Erik simply swept away on the tide of raw emotion that drove him.

Shaking his head Charles fought the emotions down, 'I'm sorry, I can't leave him!'

Running down to the men caught up in the wires he hissed, 'For God's sake Erik!' He whispered a few quick words, urging the man into sleep, before sprinting for the mansion.

Within the walls Erik had changed again, Charles could feel it. He was another kind of entity now, another being. His run across the green seemed to have cleared Erik's mind, his fierce and startling emotions swelling down to a cold, dead rage that had Charles' breath catching in his throat.

Erik was calm now, deadly and decided on his course of action.

Swearing to himself Charles ran, charging into the building, finally catching up with Erik just as they both burst through the final door.

Charles' eyes swept the room, his swift mind quickly filling him in on what was going on. 'Nice trick' he said quietly, meeting the woman's eyes.

On the bed the old man was muttering something, and quickly drew a gun. Before he could even formulate the thought to pull the trigger, Charles shut it down with a firm 'Go to sleep.' He really didn't have time to take things lightly right now.

The girl stood, whole body instantly becoming diamond. Setting his sights on her, Charles tried to read her, but all he seemed to get was painful feedback that burst between his ears and stung his eyes.

'You can stop trying sweetie, you're never going to get anything from me while I'm like this.'

There was silence for a second, before she burst into action, running for the gap between them. Quick as a flash Erik and Charles were up, each of them gripping her by an arm and slamming her back against the end of bed in perfect unison, where the metal bent and curled around her arms, holding her in place

'Well then you can just tell us. Where's Shaw?'

Charles looked to his friend briefly, worried at the thick waves of anger still seeping from him. Suddenly the woman was chocking, and the swirling tide around Erik was drawing in, becoming more concrete and firm as he pulled his anger in; manipulated it into the metal.

'Erik.' Charles breathed, afraid to speak too loud in case he triggered something.

He could only watch as the metal curled slowly tighter around her diamond frame, slowly crushing the life from her. 'Erik, that's enough.'

Beside him Erik's face was drawn with emotion as he watch the woman slowly choke, reflexively pulling the metal tighter. Charles could stop him, could break him away with one clear though, could control him and mould him back down into some semblance of himself after the break, but he would not. He had to believe that there was good in the man stood beside him.

'Erik, that's enough!' His voice came out harsh and commanding, a tone he was unaware he possessed.

Slowly Charles felt something in Erik change. Suddenly there was a release, as though a switch had been flicked, and all of the pent up emotion was flooding from his tall frame faster than he had drawn it to him.

Charles sighed with relief, though he noticed with concern that the man now stood beside him seemed somehow shrunken, and held about him a sense of loss that Charles could no more recognise than he could explain.

'All yours.' Erik waved dismissively, 'She won't be shifting into diamond form again, and if she does, just give her a gentle tap.'

Charles sighed and lent towards her, his mind buzzing with the reality of what he had just witnessed, and with the true depth of his friend's torture.

 **88888988888**

Well there ya go!

I should clarify, I never expected to end up writing so many of these! So in hindsight it was a very foolish thing for me to post them all separately, but I suppose what's done is done. I'm sorry you all have to go searching to find each part! T.T

 _You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here's part eight!

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, never has been, never will be.

 **88888988888**

 **Two Minds As One – Part Eight**

 _ **Jealousy**_

'Darwin is dead Charles, and we can't even burry him.'

Charles sighed tiredly, the weight of a young life lost resting on his chest. His head lifted as beside him there was a sudden spike of determination.

'We can avenge him.'

Charles gritted his teeth, 'Erik, a word please' he said quietly as he walked past the other man and off to the side of the group, 'They're just kids.'

Beside him Erik took his sunglasses off, meeting Charles' eyes with certainty and passion aflame in his own, 'No, they were kids. Shaw has his army, now we need ours.'

Charles sighed, the grief and anger welling inside his chest at war with his need to protect the remaining teenagers. Turning to face the other mutants he took in their steely expressions, the resolve dripping from them as they met his gaze squarely.

'We will have to train. All of us. Yes?'

The children nodded their assent, but Hank looked worried, 'Well we can't stay here, even if they re-open the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go.'

Charles smiled slightly, 'Yes we do.'

 **88888988888**

The black car pulled into the gravel drive slowly, and pulling up Charles stepped from it with a sigh, a pleasant warmth filling him now that he was home again. 'This way Erik.'

With a sure stride he led the other man across the drive and towards the large mansion, his keen ears picking up the sound of the second car as it parked behind their own.

'Charles, what exactly is going on?' Erik asked quietly, his shoulders set with tension as he surveyed the new building.

Charles simply stayed silent, looking up at his childhood home with a small smile, pleased to once again seen the familiar looming shape of it set against the sky.

Behind him the others gathered, before Sean finally asked, 'This is yours?'

Charles let a soft smile play across his lips, 'No, it's ours.'

Suddenly he was hit with a gentle wave of envy from Erik, but hidden behind it was a flicker of humour that dispelled any sense of the emotion being an angry one, 'Honestly Charles, I don't know how you survived living in such hardship.'

Charles grinned, but his reply was cut off as Raven stepped forward, 'Well it was a hardship softened by me' she grinned as she wrapped her arms around his own.

Leaning forward Charles kissed her softly, but was startled as an overwhelming spike of jealousy blew every last thought from his mind. He looked up sharply, catching Erik's eyes questioningly; he hadn't realised the other felt so strongly about Raven.

No sooner had their eyes met than a flash of panic sparked between them, before Erik turned his head away and the space filled with emptiness. Charles blinked as the constant pull and swell of emotion that seemed to constantly hover around Erik was reigned in, and silenced.

He seemed constantly able to feel Erik's emotions whenever the other man was near, even without the conscious use of his power. Where others were silence and the brief fizzle of some strong emotion, Erik was like a dam welling over with passion and vibrance even at his calmest of times. To have all of that suddenly swept away left Charles feeling lost and alone in the empty space he had once inhabited happily.

Completely unaware of the moment she'd caused, Raven stepped forward, 'Come on, time for the tour!' she grinned, leading them all inside.

Charles walked to the door with her calmly, before smiling slightly at Erik, 'Could I have a quick word with you?' he asked quietly.

Of all of the reactions the Englishman might have expected from Erik, the sudden snap of fear that washed over him had not been one of them. Smiling reassuringly he led the outwardly calm man to the side of the hall, waving the others on without them.

'What is it Charles?' Erik asked quietly, his expression plain and eyes questioning.

Charles could tell Erik was trying hard not to bleed his emotions out like he usually did, but the odd lash of emotion snapped free every now and then, ripping through the unusual calm between them in a way that set Charles' teeth on edge.

'No need to worry my friend', he smiled softly, 'I just wanted to ask your intentions towards Raven.'

Charles raised an eyebrow as the tension in the air disappeared in an instant, followed by an intense swelling of relief, before the emotions were once again clamped down, though not as firmly as they had been before.

Erik smiled at him, 'My intentions towards Raven? Nothing but friendship I assure you Charles.'

Charles could tell the truth in his words as easily as he could hear them, but that only served to make him more confused, 'Well I'm glad then!' he laughed, patting his friend good naturedly on the back as he moved to resume their walk through the halls.

Erik pulled an expression of mock hurt, 'Glad? Why? Are you saying I'm not good enough for her?'

Charles grinned at him, slipping into the room the rest of the group had moved to, 'Of course that's what I'm saying.'

Erik followed him inside with a soft chuckle, radiating humour and, to Charles' amazement, the softest, rosiest caress of affection.

 **88888988888**

Well there it is!

I hope you liked it, things should start to heat up from here! :D

 _You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! So this was the original drabble that started them all, and while I guessed it would be about the third or fourth part of the story, it's ended up being the ninth! –face palm-

Well this has been tweaked a little bit to better fit in with the storyline of the other drabbles, but I wasn't able to change it majorly in a way that didn't just screw it up. XZ Hopefully it still fits in!

 **Disclaimer** : Not mine, never has been, never will be.

 **88888988888**

 **Two Minds As One – Part Nine**

 _ **Unexpected**_

'You're sure?'

'I'm sure.'

'Alright' Charles paused, 'No' he sighed, lowering the gun, 'No I can't, I'm sorry, I can't shoot anybody point blank, let alone my friend.'

Erik frowned, lifting his friend's arm so the gun once again pressed into his forehead 'Oh come on, you know I can deflect it!' He shivered as the cool of the metal against his skin sent a chill tingle sliding down his spine, 'And you're always telling me I should push myself.'

Charles pulled the gun away from him again, 'If you know you can deflect it, then you're _not_ challenging yourself.' He sighed deeply, 'I thought the point of this exercise was to prepare you for a surprise attack. It's not a surprise if you can see it coming.'

Erik shrugged, 'Then do something unexpected, and I'll stop you.'

Charles laughed drily, 'Do something unexpected? Oh right, of course.'

Erik frowned, 'Well if you can't think of-'

Suddenly he was cut off as gentle but surprisingly firm hands gripped the sides of his face, pulling him forward and into a deep kiss, Charles' soft lips plying his own as his tongue snaked out to brush across his lower lip.

Sharp teeth nipped his bottom lip, making Erik gasp, and suddenly that deft tongue was in his mouth, sending shudders of all kinds of new sensations racing through his body. His mind flooded with heat and desire, his blood burning in a way he'd never felt it before.

He was drowning in the kiss as long, delicate fingers slid down the side of his face and around to cup the back of his neck, pulling him even further into the breath-stealing kiss as Charles took everything from him.

In seconds he was robbed of his rigid stance, his tense muscles and whirling thoughts as everything but the desire and passion flooded from his frame. His eyelids fluttered as he fought to open them, to see the face of the person kissing him so passionately, so all-encompassingly, but he could not.

Slim fingers gripped his face and neck as he was pulled, body and mind, into the kiss, Charles' lips working against his in a way that had his head spinning, as his mind tried to catch up with all of the sinful things that tongue was doing to his nerves.

Suddenly, as quickly as he'd started Charles pulled back, a sneaky grin flitting across his now kiss-moist lips, 'You didn't stop me Erik.'

Laughing quietly at his friend's shocked face, Charles grinned, 'I think you need to work a little more on your concentration. But it's getting cold now, perhaps we should go in for tea.' He smiled slightly, before turning on his heels and heading back towards the mansion.

Erik watched his friend go, his heart still beating wildly in his chest. Shocked, he raised a hand and let delicate fingers touch his still tingling lips, his own touch sending a spark of remembered passion running straight down his spine.

Groaning, he let his hand fall as his eyes set to watching the other man walk away from him. In seconds he'd torn everything Erik thought he knew about the Englishman to shreds, Charles had kissed him with such passion and assurance that even now he was still struggling to breathe, still fighting to understand. Mere moments ago they'd been friends, now he didn't know what they were.

Erik could stop him; he could freeze him in his tracks, turn him to face him, and demand to know what had prompted his actions. But as easily as he could do that, Charles' could wipe the memory of their kiss clean from his mind.

Sighing, Erik started back towards the large building; he would not trade the memory for any knowledge in the world, and he knew that sooner or later, Charles would tell him everything he needed to know.

 **88888988888**

Well there you go! I hope you all liked it! :D

Sadly I think this is the end of the series; I could write more for it, but from here it deviates heavily from the movie, and I think if I want to write a full store about them I will do so separately. I hope you've all enjoyed it though, and please leave a review to let me know what you think. :)

 _You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
